RAW (Episode 51) - Results (WWE2K18)
The Miz returns to RAW; Shane McMahon makes huge King of the Ring Match , returns to RAW for the first time in months'']] Memphis, TN - On the final stop until King of the Ring, the superstars of RAW make their final statement before WWE invades Puerto Rico for the "royal event". For the first time in months, Intercontinental Champion The Miz made his blockbuster return to RAW and he made it perfectly clear that he did not miss the WWE Universe, including the city of Memphis. After hearing Elias' remarks last week in regards to having a "challenge" for the "A-Lister", Miz wasted little time in calling out "The Drifter". Answering the call, Elias quickly issues a challenge for the Intercontinental Championship at King of the Ring - which Miz declined. But he's not the WWE Commissioner Shane McMahon interrupted the debate via the titan-tron to announce that The Miz WILL defend his Intercontinental Championship at King of the Ring and his opponent will be determined later in the night. Elias def. Mojo Rawley (w/Zack Ryder) making quick work of Mojo Rawley on RAW'']] Failing to secure a championship match at King of the Ring, Elias was placed in a match against one half of the Hype Bros - Mojo Rawley - and "The Drifter" made quick work of the man who stays hyped Much to the dismay of Zack Ryder, Rawley fell victim to Elias' "Drift Away" earning "The Drifter" another victory on RAW, probably placing him on the list of Shane McMahon's potential contenders for Miz's Intercontinental Championship at King of the Ring. "Who Wants To Walk With Elias?"! Ember Moon brawls with RAW Women's Champion Becky Lynch slams Becky Lynch through a table in "Gorilla Position"]] Last Week on RAW, Ember Moon was victorious in her RAW in-ring debut against Alicia Fox but her night was far from over when RAW Women's Champion Becky Lynch interrupted the celebration Still feeling disrespected by Moon from the "War Goddess'" grand debut, interrupting "The Irish-Lass Kicker", Lynch stared down her wanted "competition" and instead of showing respect, she bashed Moon in the skull with the title belt and left her laying in the middle of the ring. Fast forward one week and tension have reached a boiling point and Lynch and Moon traded blows and incited a full out brawl throughout the backstage area and ending things when Ember slammed the champion through a table in the "Gorilla Position". But their battle is far from over as announced the two will do battle for the first time ever at King of the Ring with the RAW Women's Championship on the line. Kofi Kingston def. Xavier Woods (Via Disqualification) delivering a devastating low-blow to abruptly end his match with Kofi Kingston on RAW ]] Never did anyone image that what remained of the New Day would implode like this as Kofi Kingston went one-on-one with his former friend and tag team partner, Xavier Woods after Woods called out Kingston for what he said on twitter The match itself delivered to a tee, both men brought everything they had and more, even to the point where you couldn't believe that they were ever friends. After Kofi found his last whip of life, the leader of the "Boom Squad" was on the verge of a full comeback but Woods had other plans when he hit the unsuspecting Kingston with a devastating low blow to abruptly end the match. Adding insult to injury Woods would continue the assault with both a shinning wizard and a eat de-feet Due to the result of the match, both men are now set to face each other one more time during the King of the Ring Kick-Off in a No Disqualification Match. The Revival def. The Usos to retain the RAW Tag Team Championship (Dash Wilder, Scott Dawson) after their victory of The Usos on RAW'']] In a rematch from last week, Jimmy and Jey Uso invoked their rematch clause to fight the new champs - Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder for the RAW Tag Team Titles. After the Revival targeted each brother's knee and Jimmy still feeling the effects of the Superplex last week on RAW, the "Day One-Ish" Brothers were right for the picking and Revival finally hit the shatter machine to secure the win and their hold on the tag team straps. Looking to send a message to the men who attacked them last week on RAW, The Revival continued the assault on the Usos until the Authors of Pain took the titan-tron to stare down the champs and in a way challenge them for the RAW Tag Team Titles at King of the Ring, which the champs immediately accepted before hitting Jey Uso with a Shatter Machine Big Cass bragged about injuring John Cena bragging about injuring John Cena last week on RAW with a now newly banned Piledriver'']] Last Week on RAW, Big Cass finally got his rematch against John Cena after Cena eliminated him the WWE Championship Tournament 3 weeks ago. The two went toe to toe and exchanged big moves and near-falls but Cass was not about to be defeated by Cena against so he instead got himself disqualified - which isn't a loss in his eyes (even though it is, technically) - by using a steel chair but he wasn't done there when he drove the former WWE & World Heavyweight Champion from the apron to the floor with a spike piledriver, a move that has sense been re-banned due to Cass over utilizing it to injure his opponents. After showing his distain for his now former girlfriend, Carmella, the fact that he was fined $100,000 and the fact that he can't catch a big break due to "part timers" stealing his spotlight, Cass was more confident than remorseful. WWE Commissioner, Shane McMahon abruptly informed Cass that he is not the "money maker" he claims to be as he is costing the company money with him constantly injuring people but the boss quickly announced that a certain superstar has been medically cleared to return and he has a bone to pick with the big man from New York. Enter Chris Jericho shockingly returning to RAW, attacking the man who injured him a few months ago - Big Cass]] That's right, the first ever Undisputed WWE Champion, rock star and certified WWE Hall of Famer returned in shocking fashion, attacking the big man and flooring Cass with a Codebreaker, much to the shock of the WWE Universe. Next Week on RAW, Big Cass will battle Chris Jericho in a Street Fight, Jericho has no love loss for the big man and things are sure to get brutal when they finally clash for the first time in months Samoa Joe vs. Rusev ended in a No Contest drops Rusev with a Muscle Buster, looking to secure the victory over the "Bulgarian Brute"]] One week after Rusev returned to RAW, looking for competition since his previous one went to Smackdown Live, he faced arguably his toughest opponent to date in the former of Samoa Joe. Both massive men left it all in the ring trading blows high and low and it even looked as if "The Destroyer" was about to submit to the Accolade but was quick to slide out and nearly defeat the "Super Athlete" with a Muscle Buster but that was not to be due to a very bitter Miz interrupted the match and took out both Superstars with a steel chair, abruptly ending the match. After clearing the ring of Joe, Rusev and even the referee. Miz demanded respect and Shane McMahon entered and gave it to him by announcing that Miz will defend his Intercontinental Championship at King of the Ring in a Gauntlet Match against 5 other superstar - 2 of which he just attacked with a steel chair - the other 3? Elias, AJ Styles and...JEFF HARDY Jeff Hardy def. Intercontinental Champion The Miz (Non-Title) stunning The Miz with a Twist of Fate during his return match on RAW'']] Yes, you heard that right Jeff Hardy has returned and he is apart of the Gauntlet Match for the Intercontinental Championship at King of the Ring and to brush off any ring rust he might have had, Shane McMahon granted him a match against The Miz and "The Charismatic Enigma" made quick work of the "A-Lister" with a Twist of Fate followed up by a Swanton Bomb to secure the 1-2-3 and full momentum heading into This Sunday Following the match, Miz showed a side of humbleness when he extended his hand to Hardy and show respect to the returning Superstar, but that was all a ruse as Miz attacked Hardy with a steel chair and floored the former Tag Team Champion with 3 skull crushing finales to send a message to all of his opponents that he is not losing that title in Puerto Rico WWE Champion Bray Wyatt called out Shinsuke Nakamura , attacking Shinsuke Nakamura just 6 days before their match on Sunday at King of the Ring'']] Before they let everything loose This Sunday at King of the Ring over the WWE Championship, Bray Wyatt called out his challenger, Shinsuke Nakamura, one final time before the pending showdown to basically run down the legend of the "King of Strongstyle" and Nakamura's response was simple "Knee. To. Face" and that response answered the "Eater of Worlds" which followed up with a massive right hand from Wyatt and a potential "Sister Abigail" but Nakamura saw it coming and hit Wyatt with a Kinshasa to send the message that he will take that WWE Championship in Puerto Rico but Wyatt would not stay down for long as he used his power to "rise" and hit an unsuspecting Nakamura with a Sister Abigail on the stage. Things are sure to be combustible at King of the Ring. Gallery The_Miz_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png The Miz (RAW Ep.6) (1)|Intercontinental Champion The Miz made his return to RAW The_Miz_(RAW_Ep.6)_(3).png Miz-Elias_(RAW_Ep.6)_(1).png|Elias confronted The Miz on RAW, who had an answer for his challenge from a week prior Miz-Elias_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png|Which The Miz Denied... Hype_Bros_(RAW_Ep.6)_(1).png|Mojo Rawley entering with Zack Ryder, preparing to face a disgruntled Elias on RAW Hype_Bros_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png Hype_Bros_(RAW_Ep.6)_(3).png Hype_Bros_(RAW_Ep.6)_(4).png Elias (RAW Ep.6) (1)|Elias prior to picking up the victory over the man who "Stays Hyped" Elias_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png Elias_(RAW_Ep.6)_(3).png Elias_(RAW_Ep.6)_(4).png Moon-Lynch (RAW Ep.6) (1)|Tensions boiled over between Ember Moon and Becky Lynch backstage, which resulted in a massive brawl near and in Gorilla Position Moon-Lynch_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png Kofi_Kingston_(RAW_Ep.6)_(1).png Kofi_Kingston_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png|Kofi Kingston hyped up en-route to facing his former best friend, Xavier Woods Kofi_Kingston_(RAW_Ep.6)_(3).png Kofi_Kingston_(RAW_Ep.6)_(4).png Xavier_Woods_(RAW_Ep.6)_(1).png Xavier_Woods_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png|Xavier Woods, all confidence heading into his match with his former friend, Kofi Kingston Xavier_Woods_(RAW_Ep.6)_(3).png Xavier_Woods_(RAW_Ep.6)_(4).png Kingston-Woods (RAW Ep.6) (1)|Worried about defeat, Woods resorted to desperate measures by hitting a low blow on Kingston bringing the match to an abrupt end Kingston-Woods_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png|This is far from over... Usos_(RAW_Ep.6)_(1).png|The Usos enter to receive their rematch for the RAW Tag Team Championship Usos_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png The_Revival_(RAW_Ep.6)_(1).png|The New Champs enter as the #TopGuys The_Revival_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png The_Revival_(RAW_Ep.6)_(3).png The_Revival_(RAW_Ep.6)_(4).png Revival-Usos_(RAW_Ep.6)_(1).png Revival-Usos_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png|The Revival frequently targeted each brother's leg throughout the match Revival-Usos_(RAW_Ep.6)_(3).png Revival-Usos_(RAW_Ep.6)_(4).png|Not just taking the victory, The Revival continue the assault on The Usos following the match Revival-Usos_(RAW_Ep.6)_(5).png The Revival (RAW Ep.6) (1)|After the assault, The champs received a challenge from the AOP, which the #TopGuys accepted The_Revival_(RAW_Ep.6)_(5).png|It will now be The Revival vs. AOP for the Tag Titles at King of the Ring Big Cass (RAW Ep.6) (1)|Big Cass entered the arena to address his actions from last week on John Cena Big_Cass_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png|After showing his displeasure, Cass exits the arena Cass-Jericho_(RAW_Ep.6)_(1).png|Or at least he attempts to... Cass-Jericho_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png|Chris Jericho is back and has vengeance on his mind Cass-Jericho_(RAW_Ep.6)_(3).png|It will be Chris Jericho vs. Big Cass next week in a Street Fight Samoa_Joe_(RAW_Ep.6)_(1).png|Samoa Joe enters for his first ever encounter with Rusev on RAW Samoa_Joe_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png Samoa_Joe_(RAW_Ep.6)_(3).png Samoa_Joe_(RAW_Ep.6)_(4).png|Joe is always fists and intensity Rusev_(RAW_Ep.6)_(1).png|It's Rusev Day on RAW as The Brute enters to battle Samoa Joe for the first time Joe-Rusev_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png Joe-Rusev (RAW Ep.6) (1)|Joe was on the verge of victory until The Miz interfered and caused the match to end in a No Contest when he attacked both men Jeff_Hardy_(RAW_Ep.6)_(1).png|After having his fate handed to him in the form a Gauntlet Match at King of the Ring, Miz meet your opponent tonight...Jeff Hardy Jeff_Hardy_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png|For the first time since 2008, Jeff Hardy returns to Monday Night RAW Jeff_Hardy_(RAW_Ep.6)_(3).png Jeff_Hardy_(RAW_Ep.6)_(4).png Jeff_Hardy_(RAW_Ep.6)_(5).png Hardy-Miz (RAW Ep.6) (1)|Jeff Hardy hits a quick twist of fate on Miz... Hardy-Miz_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png|Followed up with the Swanton Bomb to secure the victory over the Intercontinental Champion Jeff_Hardy_(RAW_Ep.6)_(6).png Hardy-Miz_(RAW_Ep.6)_(3).png|The Miz showing Jeff Hardy respect? Jeff_Hardy_(RAW_Ep.6)_(7).png Hardy-Miz_(RAW_Ep.6)_(4).png|It was all a hoax as Miz brutally assaulted Hardy with a steel chair and hit multiple "Skull Crushing Finales" on the returning Enigma Bray_Wyatt_(RAW_Ep.6)_(1).png|WWE Champion, Bray Wyatt enters to call out Shinsuke Nakamura Shinsuke_Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.6)_(1).png|Not wanting to keep the champ waiting, Shinsuke Nakamura entered to complete the puzzle of this confrontation Shinsuke_Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png Wyatt-Nakamura (RAW Ep.6) (1)|Things quickly escalated when Wyatt struck Nakamura Wyatt-Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.6)_(2).png|Thwarting a "Sister Abigail" Nakamura floors the champion with a Kinshasa Shinsuke_Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.6)_(3).png|Will we crown a new champion at King of the Ring? Category:Shows Category:RAW Category:Results Category:WWE2K18 Category:Season Eight Category:RAW Season Eight